Can You Keep a Secret?
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Eu não posso tornar-me adulta de repente. RikaxTerada


**Nota da autora: **E lá venho eu me intrometer na sessão de Sakura Card Captors... Bom, a fanfic vai ser sobre o relacionamento de Rika Sasaki com o professor Terada. A fanfic retrata Rika na oitava série e com quatorze anos, cheia de dúvidas sobre Yoshiyuki. Eu traduzi a letra da música nas partes que são em japonês, para melhor entendimento, mas deixei a parte "Hit it off like this/ Hit if off like this, oh baby", em inglês mesmo, achei que a tradução ficaria estranha.

**Gênero: **Oneshoot, Songfic, Romance.

**Música:** Can You Keep a Secret, Utada Hikaru.

**Resumo:** _Eu não posso tornar-me adulta de repente. RikaxTerada_

-

**Can You Keep a Secret?**

-

A garota de olhos castanho-avermelhados entrou na sala de aula, ainda vazia, e sentou-se em sua carteira, tirou um livro da mochila e começou a lê-lo. Havia chegado demasiado cedo na escola, mas gostava de ficar assim, no silêncio. O livro que estava lendo era sobre um romance proibido. Adorava esse tipo de história, pois, afinal, ela _também_ vivia um romance proibido. Cursava a oitava série, seus cabelos chegavam aos ombros, ondulando-se nas pontas. Mesmo sendo uma garota jovem, seu corpo era bem delineado.

- Ohayou, Rika-chan. - disse a garota de cabelos castanhos amarrados dos dois lados da cabeça que acabara de entrar na sala. Rika sorriu docemente, o mesmo sorriso meigo de sempre.

- Ohayou, Chiharu.

- Tenho uma coisa para te contar. - disse a garota, parecendo um tanto eufórica. - Eu ia esperar a Naoko chegar, mas... O Yamazaki me chamou para sair!

- E pensar que os dois viviam brigando... - disse Rika, feliz pela amiga.

- Mas isso é porque ele é um grande mentiroso! - resmungou Chiharu. - E você tem certeza que vai continuar escondendo da gente quem é seu namorado misterioso?

Rika corou. Havia algum tempo, Chiharu havia desistido de perguntar a Rika sobre _ele, _por que voltara a perguntar? Seu coração pulsou forte. Eles eram proibidos um ao outro, mas ela o amava mais que nenhum outro. Uma lembrança lampejou em sua mente.

Eu quero estar o mais próximo do seu ideal  
Não posso me tornar adulta de repente  
Você consegue manter um segredo?

_Um homem alto de cabelos castanhos arrumava as coisas dentro da pasta, na sala de aula vazia. Não notou quando uma de suas alunas se aproximou e o ficou olhando entorpecida por alguns minutos. O homem fechou a pasta, e finalmente notou a garota que estava ali em pé. _

_- Sasaki, o que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, olhando a garota, aturdido. Ela realmente seria uma bela mulher quando crescesse. _

_- Hum... Terada-sensei... Eu só... - corou de repente, sem conseguir fazer as palavras saírem audíveis. Ela entregou um envelope rosa ao professor, de cabeça baixa e saiu correndo da sala. Sorria ao fazer isso. _

_- Sasaki... - Terada ficou parado em pé, com o envelope em mãos, sem entender. Só entenderia quando abrisse e lesse o que a menina havia escrito. _

Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby (4x)

- Um dia eu faço você me dizer quem ele é. - resmungou Chiharu. Ouviram o barulho da porta deslizando, e as duas viraram a cabeça para olhar. Uma garota de óculos entrou na sala.

- Ohayou, minna. - disse Naoko. - Ah, Gomen ne, Chiharu-chan, não consegui chegar mais cedo que isso. - disse ela, inclinando o corpo várias vezes.

- Tudo bem, Naoko. Mas eu já contei tudo o que tinha de contar _só _para a Rika! - disse ela, em tom de gozação fingida. - E não vou te contar quem me chamou para sair! - e colocou a língua para fora.

- Qualquer um consegue adivinhar que é o Yamazaki. - retrucou Naoko, rindo da careta que Chiharu fez ao ouvir. Dois garotos entraram na sala, conversando animados.

- Hum, parece que está chegando mais gente. - murmurou Chiharu. - Conto o resto para vocês depois da aula.

- "Contei tudo que tinha de contar só pra Rika". - riu-se Naoko, Chiharu reagiu com mais uma careta, sentando-se na carteira ao perceber que a sala estava ficando cada vez mais cheia. Rika mergulhou nos seus pensamentos e lembranças mais uma vez.

Daqui eu sempre envio a senha  
Você continua podendo decodificar, faça

_Os alunos iam deixando a sala, animados. Yoshiyuki Terada, observava todos. Mas observava uma aluna em especial, lembrou-se do envelope rosa em algum lugar da pasta. _

_- Sasaki. - ele chamou a aluna, que virou-se para olhá-lo.- Preciso que fique aqui mais um pouco. - disse, imponente, Rika despediu-se das amigas. _

_- Sim, sensei. - e ficara corada como nunca, sabia porque o professor lhe pedira para ficar. Abaixou a cabeça, como se esconder o rosto adiantasse de alguma coisa naquele momento. Todos os alunos haviam deixado a sala, e o batimento acelerado de seu coração foi, por alguns intantes, o único som. _

Vamos transmitir, vamos parar,  
Vamos cobrir essa situação

_- Rika... - o professor agachou-se na frente da garota, olhando-a nos olhos. - Por que não tenta gostar dos garotos da sua idad__e?_

_- Não é tão fácil começar a gostar de alguém assim, sensei. - Rika saiu um pouco mais confiante do que achava que iria ser. Era extremamente tímida, mas sabia como defender seus pontos de vista. _

_- Eu sou um professor, e você é uma aluna. Nem que eu quisesse poderíamos ter algo juntos. _

Até a gente conseguir sair dessa  
Vamos acreditar, parar,  
Continuar, vamos desconfiar das coisas

_- As pessoas que se amam não deveriam tentar ultrapassar os obstáculos? -__ e virou as costas para ele, saindo da sala. Tanto Rika quanto Yoshiyuki se assustaram com a audácia das palavras. Ela estava mais do que certa de que era aquele homem que amaria para o resto da vida. _

Eu quero parecer o mais próximo do seu ideal  
Não posso virar adulta de repente  
Consegue manter um segredo?

Rika assistia as aulas distraídamente, não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada além dos próprios pensamentos. Há muito tempo, só pensava nele. Ela adoraria ser como Chiharu e Yamazaki, não precisavam esconder que se amavam. Mas ela estava sempre daquele jeito, escondendo o que sentia, escondendo o nome de quem amava. Ela sabia quando aquilo tudo havia começado que não era certo. Não ouvira a pergunta que o professor lhe fizera, ao chamar seu nome na aula de Aritmética.

Será que Yoshiyuki também pensava nela da mesma maneira?

Não é triste porque você está aqui  
Consegue manter um segredo?

_Rika chegara em casa deseperançada, no seu semblante era facilmente percepível que havia acontecido algo. Não era fácil receber uma resposta daquelas vinda de seu tão amado professor, mas ela não ia se desmanchar em lágrimas por causa disso. Jogou a mochila em algum canto qualquer do quarto, deitou-se na cama. Se ela fosse adulta, se ele não fosse o professor dela, seria diferente__? _

Não consigo parecer o mais próximo do seu ideal  
Não é uma mudança fácil

Se isso ficou triste, porque você chamou

O sinal soava, monotonamente. As lembranças de Terada insistiam em invadir a sua mente naquela manhã. Rika apoiava o queixo na mão, entediada. Estava tão aturdida de lembranças que esquecera-se qual era a próxima aula. O professor entrou na sala, e ele era o professor que Rika esperara o dia inteiro. Os olhos deles se cruzaram por um instante e confidenciaram um ao outro tudo o que os outros não poderiam saber.

Pode manter um segredo?

Ou isso é uma situação secreta?

_Rika guardava lentamente o material, enquanto os alunos saíam apressados da sala, como sempre. Yoshiyuki Terada fitava a menina, logo desviando os olhos. Ela levantou-se da carteira, colocando a mochila nas costas. Era um final de tarde gélido, mas ela esquecera-se do casaco em casa._

_Passou pelo professor, com os braços cruzados e comprimidos em frente ao corpo, por causa do frio. _

_- Sasaki. _

_Ela se virou para o homem que tanto amava, mas ela sabia que ele não sentia nada por ela._

_- Está frio lá fora. Você não trouxe o casaco?_ _- ela sacudiu a cabeça, em resposta negativa. O professor tirou o casaco e colocou sobre os ombros da garota, fazendo as bochechas dela assumirem um tom roséo. Ele acariciou o rosto da garota, sorrindo. _

Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby (4x)

_- __Arigato__, Terada-sensei. Mas o senhor não sentirá frio__? _

_- Não se preocupe, Rika._

_Rika. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Estaria certa assim de que ele não lhe dava a mínima? _

_Terada deu-lhe um beijo rápido no canto da boca, e saiu da sala sem dizer nada. _

Mesmo quando estou perto de você  
Eu fico procurando pela liberdade próxima

Havia acontecido algo entre Rika e Terada. Talvez por isso ele lhe invadisse a mente tantas vezes durante às aulas. A garota lembrou rapidamente, em flashes o que ocorrera. Não acreditava que pessoas podiam ler mentes, mas achou extremamente estranho que o rosto de Yoshiyuki também estivesse corado. Estaria ele pensando nas mesmas coisas também?

Se você não quiser que eu entre no labirinto  
Por que não vem

_Não deveriam estar ali, de jeito nenhum. _

_Os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Rika fitaram fixamente os olhos do professor. _

_- Eu te amo. - ele disse, passando a mão pelas costas nuas na garota. Não era algo que aluna e professor fizessem. Mas estavam ali os dois, um pecado mortal? Era pecado amar tanto aquele homem? _

Eu vim perseguir coisas fracas, mexendo a sombra  
A sombra que parou a queda  
Um pouco aventureira  
E a coragem ferida aqui está, não acha?

_- Professor... - Rika murmurou._

_- Case-se comigo, Rika. Eu te amo. _

Eu quero parecer o mais próximo do seu ideal  
Não posso virar adulta de repente

Ela não podia aceitar o pedido de Yoshiyuki. Não ainda. Mas esse era um segredo só dela.

Consegue manter um segredo?


End file.
